The present invention relates to a wall cleaning apparatus.
Wall cleaning devices of the type described herein are disclosed in the following United States patents. U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,852, issued Aug. 6, 1963 to Grant, U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,542, issued May 30, 1972 to Franzreb, U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,164, issued Aug. 1, 1972 to Thornton-Trump, U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,680, issued July 31, 1973 to Griffin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,725, issued Nov. 20, 1973 to Shelstad and U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,745, issued Dec. 2, 1975 to Lehman.
Objects of the invention are to provice wall cleaning apparatus of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility and convenience, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to clean a wall or a ceiling of any dimensions.